personsunknownfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Persons Unknown is Moving to Saturdays
Well, I was happy because I thought I was going to watch next episode tomorrow, but the Saturday move starts on July 17. And I can't believe that Persons Unknown doesn't have strong rating, what's up everyone??? this is like the TV series that is worth watching right now. But who knows, maybe it's just the publicity, they should advertise Persons Unknown more. I don't know if I'll like the idea of Persons Unknown having 2 more seasons as you say, because there's the possibility of screwing up the show if they make it long. So I think it's good as a mini-series. EXCELLENT + SHORT > BAD + LONG REGARDING LOST I also watched Lost, and I though that the last episode was doing good, until the last minutes, I didn't really wanted to know what happend to the survivors after they died (they reunited) What I wanted to know was stuff like "why does the big statue has 4 toes", and well, my last question "why didn't Jack become a monster like MIB" It was a big let down. I think they should make a Lost spin off where they show us some of the stuff that Ben and Hurley had to go through as the new protectors of the island, and showing how did it go for the people that left the island (Richard, Claire, Miles, Sawyer, and Lapitus) and how they all died. So I started watching Persons Unknown because I think I will get things that I didn't get in Lost, and it's fair to say that Persons Unknown also has science fiction like Lost, ***SPOILERS: when the abductees tried to leave the little town in the ban, a bright light appeared leaving them almost blind, they drived toward the bright light and they appeared back in the town they can't just give a "technological" explanation of what happened with that bright light, like they fairly did with the electrical*** Well, the good thing is that they won't cancel it, because it's a mini-series (I hope so) Sorry for typing that much... 22:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) My Overall Theory of What I believe is Happening, and Why I Think the Show Could Go On Past a First Season Hey, Rick here again. I have this theory for Persons Unknown that all of what is happening is really a multi-level gradual game/test. I believe that of the 7 original abductees, half are into the second, third, and fourth, levels of this experiment. I don't believe that Joe is a bad guy in on the whole thing. I think he is just doing what he has to do to move through this "Game" I also believe that Moira, and Bill are also into a next level type situation. I think that each of them has been told to pair up with a certain other "newbie" to manipulate them into doing certain tasks. I think that Tori, having been taken away in a cab, has graduated out of the "Town Level" and is in a more near the end level of the game (more on that later Renmbe). I believe that as each abductee completes a certain set of tasks, to the specs of whoever is in charge, that person will be pulled into a newer role where they have certain amounts of more privileged info, but are told that if they mention this info, something unthinkable will happen to them. So these graduated ones have to act like they are in the same boat as these newer ones and they have to pair with the assigned person so as to manipulate that person and so on. I think that Joe is at like the forth level and has been in that town much longer than any of the others. I think that Moira is at the third level, and is finally coming to realize that she must stay calm and and go along for this to end for her. I think that Bill is at level two, that he has done whatever it took to get to that level and is pissed because he thought he'd be going home. It's now that he's realized that this thing is really just starting for him, thus his "I don't care anymore" attitude. I don't think that Joe and Bill and Moira knows that each other isn't a newbie, and I think that the people behind this whole thing have purposely made it so that they don't know. What's worse than having a mole think that there might be other moles spying on them? That would make them be less effective as moles. They must believe that they are the only ones in the know. I also believe that the reason Renmbe was ever estranged from Janet was because he too was at one time abducted for this experiment. I think that possibly he moved up through the levels just as everyone else is doing, but at some point was able to escape, or his freedom was really just the next bigger level of the game. Once escaped or freed he took on the persona of a reporter (either on his own volition or that was his next objective) and hid from these people as best he could. I think that he has kept an eye on his ex-wife so as to try to protect her, perhaps his "motivation" was that if he didn't totally comply then his wife and daughter would be killed or kidnapped. But as we now know Janet has been abducted so now Renmbe's mission is to blow the lid off this thing if he can. That is my Big overall theory for the show, now I'm probably totally wrong, but if not, do you see now how this thing could go on for a few seasons and be filled with interesting twists and turns.Ricky Terry 23:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC)